Juntao Rishania
Email: LiquidValentine@comcast.net Description Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'7" Weight: 145 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 7 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Juntao was born the only son of a noble within the walls of his village, and raised much like the other children in the Borderlands. As a youth, he spent his days learning the ways of his culture, and playing with the other boys and girls. When he entered his teens, his father decided it was time for him to join the other boys in learning the arts of war. Juntao, like all the sons of nobles in the Borderlands, began learning armed and unarmed combat with the master at arms of his village. Upon one occassion, the master at arms even remarked that if Jun could look as good using the sword as he did with it sitting on his back, he would make a decent warrior someday. Juntao was always a little different from his peers. He was born a little bigger, and had no problem putting on more than his share of muscle, though almost an inch shorter than his tallest friend. Far from noble-minded, he spent as much time playing with the children of the servants on his father's estate as with the other lords' children. And, Jun has always had an adventurous streak. Since he was old enough to listen, he was more interested in tales of the war parties sent into the Blight, than in learning how to be a lord, albeit a warrior lord in the Borderlands. He has always been this way, preferring to play war with his compatriots, and the help's children, and dreaming of one day being dai'shan, a diadamed battlelord. With all these aspects to his personality, it's no wonder his father is constantly berating him for not behaving like a young lordling. Owning lands, and being responsible for anyone but himself holds no interest to Juntao. He only wants to travel the world, come into his own as a warrior, and see what adventures, and possibly trouble, he can get himself into. Around this time, his mother announced that she was with child, and Juntao was excited to learn that he would have a little sibling. One of the Sisters, who happened to be visiting his village, performed a bit of her magic, and Jun's family was in short order informed that they would have a lovely little girl in a few short months. Finally, one day not too long after his sister was born, Juntao decided, after, well, a little thought, that he wanted to travel from the Borderlands to Tar Valon, and train with the warders. Upon speaking to his father, who, Jun learned, is a bit more worldly than he was previously given credit for, but who loves Jun as a father should love his only son, Jun learned what that would cost him. "Juntao, if you do this, you will forfeit all rights to my lands. The Warders are a lifelong brotherhood. Do you think you can do both? You cant go seeking your adventures, and leave your place here, among your people. Juntao, my son, I love you, and you will ALWAYS be my son...but if you do this thing, you will no longer be my heir. Your sister will inherit everything that was yours by right. Are you certain this is what you want?" Juntao replied without a moment's hesitation, "Father, I am forever grateful for the life I have had so far. But, a noble's life is not for me. I want adventure, I want to learn to be a warrior, and I want to wait no longer. Master Cawell says it will be at least another year before me or any of the other boys in our age group are permitted to go into the Blight. I cannot deny my heritage, for my blood sings with the blood of Shienar, and my place is among the warriors in the Blight....but I feel my destiny leads me elsewhere before that. The world is bigger than this village, I know it is! I have to see where my road will take me." After a few long moments, his father smiled, and replied, "Aye, boy. I was just like you when I was your age. All spit and fire, and ready to take on the world. Well, my son, if the Warders is where you want to go, you have my blessings. You must promise to come back someday, though...your mother will want to see how her only son has grown into a fine man...and I must say I'll be quite curious as well. And, your sister will want to see her brother, I've no doubt. Agreed?" "Agreed!" With a hearty hug, they set off to bring the news to the rest of his family, as well as his teacher, Master at arms Cawell, who guffawed and clapped the boy on the shoulders, wishing him good luck, and bidding him return to see his old wrinkled up teacher one day when he was a spit and shiny Warder of Tar Valon. So, Juntao was off, with dreams in his head, swords on his back and hip, and a horse a might too big for him. Master Cawell, with a little urging from Juntao's mother, took it upon himself to escort young Juntao to Tar Valon, and see that he was delivered into the care of the Warders without incident. The Light only knows what sort of trouble, and adventure, Juntao will manage to stir up now that he is on his own. Category:WS 7 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios